Thomas Kong Racing (Nintendo DS) - Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 in Daniel Pineda's Version
This is Thomas Kong Racing on Nintendo DS, the twelfth installment of Daniel Pineda's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 parody version. Cast * Thomas as Diddy Kong (Both the main heroes) * Edward as Banjo (Both clever and smart) * Toots (from Porky Pig's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Conker (Conker's voice suits Toots) * Duncan as Krunch (Both vain) * Oliver as Tiptup (Both Western) * Percy as Timber (Timber's voice suits Percy) * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Drumstick (Both smart) * Toby as Bumper (Bumber's voice suits Toby) * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Pipsy (Both beautiful) * Jiminy Cricket (from Disney's Pinocchio/Fun and Fancy Free) as T.T. (T.T.'s voice suits Jiminy Cricket) * Cerebrus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Wizpig (Both big, strong, and scary) * Genie (from Disney's Aladdin/House of Mouse) as Taj (Both blue and genies) * Diesel 10 as Tricky the Triceratops (Both big) * Spencer as Bluey the Warlus (Spencer is a real villain in Hero Of The Rails) * Smudger as Blubber the Octopus (Both evil) * Diesel as Smokey the Dragon (Both devious) * Emily as Dixie Kong (Both the main females and girlfriends to Thomas and Diddy Kong) * Molly as Tiny Kong (Both sister figures to Emily and Dixie Kong) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes *Thomas Kong Racing (Nintendo 64) part 1 - Edward Begins - Daniel Pineda's Version *Thomas Kong Racing (Nintendo 64) part 2 - The improved version - Daniel Pineda's Version *Thomas Kong Racing (Nintendo 64) part 3 - Fashionably late - Daniel Pineda's Version *Thomas Kong Racing (Nintendo 64) part 4 - Powwwwwweeeerrrrslide - Daniel Pineda's Version *Thomas Kong Racing (Nintendo 64) part 5 - Let it snow - Daniel Pineda's Version *Thomas Kong Racing (Nintendo 64) part 6 - Failure - Daniel Pineda's Version *Thomas Kong Racing (Nintendo 64) part 7 - Now with analog control! - Daniel Pineda's Version *Thomas Kong Racing (Nintendo 64) part 8 - Uuuuhhhhhhhggggg...... - Daniel Pineda's Version *Thomas Kong Racing (Nintendo 64) part 9 - That's where we wanna go - Daniel Pineda's Version *Thomas Kong Racing (Nintendo 64) part 10 - Mmmm... Progress.... - Daniel Pineda's Version *Thomas Kong Racing (Nintendo 64) part 11 - Don't drink and Thomas - Daniel Pineda's Version *Thomas Kong Racing (Nintendo 64) part 12 - Wait, DO drink n' Thomas - Daniel Pineda's Version *Thomas Kong Racing (Nintendo 64) part 13 - Renaissance festival - Daniel Pineda's Version *Thomas Kong Racing (Nintendo 64) part 14 - The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly - Daniel Pineda's Version *Thomas Kong Racing (Nintendo 64) part 15 - By your powers combined... - Daniel Pineda's Version *Thomas Kong Racing (Nintendo 64) part 16 - Oink oink - Daniel Pineda's Version *Thomas Kong Racing (Nintendo 64) part 17 - Some Pig... - Daniel Pineda's Version *Thomas Kong Racing (Nintendo 64) part 18 - Dino trophy - Daniel Pineda's Version *Thomas Kong Racing (Nintendo 64) part 19 - Girls just wanna have fun - Daniel Pineda's Version *Thomas Kong Racing (Nintendo 64) part 20 - S2: Slowdown Day - Daniel Pineda's Version *Thomas Kong Racing (Nintendo 64) part 21 - Dont stop me nowww... - Daniel Pineda's Version *Thomas Kong Racing (Nintendo 64) part 22 - Commencing countdown engines on - Daniel Pineda's Version *Thomas Kong Racing (Nintendo 64) part 23 - Space Jam - Daniel Pineda's Version *Thomas Kong Racing (Nintendo 64) part 24 - The cake is a lie - Daniel Pineda's Version *Thomas Kong Racing (Nintendo 64) part 25 - When pigs fly - Daniel Pineda's Version *Thomas Kong Racing (Nintendo 64) part 26 - Epilogue - Daniel Pineda's Version Category:Daniel Pineda